


Good Monday Morning

by faerietalks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, lazy morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalks/pseuds/faerietalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written over skype for my Girlfriend. Short and fluffy, as requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Monday Morning

A good Monday is a Monday with nothing to do.  
Nothing planned, no big responsibilities. You're allowed to wake up and take the day as it comes.  
Denmark would say that it's just like any other Saturday or Sunday, but Norway would never agree.  
The Monday mornings' air was different, the atmosphere and light sipping through the curtains was different.  
On a lazy Monday, Norway could wake up at 6 as usual, body more awake than his mind.  
He could lazily breathe in the air, still and calm, the only sound the distant singing of birds outside and the light snoring of Denmark beside him.  
Norway didn't need to see where Denmark was, he could feel it.  
He felt the warmth, he could feel his scent like an animal, and without opening his eyes move closer to the still sleeping nation.  
No words needed, not on this Monday.  
No voice urging the other to wake up and get ready, no hands grabbing at the others' arms to shake them awake.  
Norway was free to sigh, wrap his arms around his still sleeping lover, and hide his face in the unruly blond hair that smelled of home, and he was free to stay there all day if he wished.  
A good Monday is a Monday with nothing better to do, than lying next to your love and enjoying their presence, the sound of their breathing lulling you back to sleep.


End file.
